Gelmorra
Gelmorra was an ancient civilization that predated Gridania in Final Fantasy XIV. They were predominately suberranean, responsible for the construction of the three dungeons beneath the Black Shroud: Mun-Tuy Cellars, Tam-Tara Deepcroft, and The Thousand Maws of Toto-Rak. They had only one above-ground structure to anyone's knowledge: the Gelmorra Ruins near Lasthold. They spent their time underground in fear of the Ixal and the wrath of the Elementals. History There is little information written about the Gelmorrans, but one might infer two things about them: *They were Duskwight Elezen, which lived in caves and developed an accute sense of hearing. The Elezen are the only race indigenous to Eorzea. *They were only able to leave the undeground when Moogles taught them the language of the Elementals. The Elementals offer protection to their friends and unleash the fury of the forest on their foes. The relationship between Elementals and mankind is the basis for the entire Gridanian culture, so this event may have been the transitional phase between the two civilizations. Naming Conventions With the exception of their civilization name, Gelmorre, and the name of King Galvanth, they tend to name things with between 6 and 7 letters and a hyphen. Ak-Mena and Toto-Rak are examples. Known Structures Apart from the Aetherial Gates in these places, the maps are marked almost exclusively in Eorzean. Mun-Tuy Cellars A convoluted labyrinth of passages and chambers that was once used for making alcohol, the Mun-Tuy cellars is not without its sights. The cellars, labeled in Eorzean, each have unique sights with vats, bags of grain, or other wine-related things. The Mun-Tuy cellar is now home to squirrels, wolves, and yarzons, among other things. Tam-Tara Deepcroft A large plant called the Caretaker runs its roots, collectively larger than any tree trunk in Black Shroud, through the First and Second Rings (levels) of this ancient necropolis. It, or rather the Elementals therin, watch over the slumbering dead in the numerous tombs branching off from the main tunnels. Larger tombs contain the sarcophagi of what might have been prominent figures in the Gelmorran civilization. On the lower Second Ring are the largest tombs. Here rest Ak-Inik, Ak-Mena, and King Galvanth the Dominator along with their families or servants. There are also unmarked tombs. The First Ring is crawling primarily with puks, but floating eyes, wild boars, and even toads have taken up residence here since its abandonment. Miqo'te toad poachers here are either protective of their hunting ground or wary of anyone who might engage them as enemies of the Black Shroud. The reanimated corpses of soldiers wander the larger tombs. The Thousand Maws of Toto-Rak Yet another labyrinth, this dungeon is roiling with Aether. The truth of its purpose for the Gelmorrans is pending further research, as the Aetheric levels only permit adventurers to stay for no longer than 30 minutes. There are notes written on the walls detailing the demise of an investigation team, and the Garlean Empire has recently set up devices that block off certain tunnels, each operated by four "photocells", which have been scattered throughout the dungeon. Adventurers often come here for the rewards for slaying Shaula, the harder of the three Diremite bosses, as the rare equipment can be redeemed for Grand Company seals. Gelmorra Ruins Broken collumns ring around the dilapidted brick platform, in the center of which is a large pit about 20 Elezen paces in diameter. This landmark is one that few have seen in person, as it is near the Aetherial Gate of Lasthold, one of the most treacherous parts of the Black Shroud. It is teeming with Malboros and Efts above level 70, and occasionally visited by Ixali Fencers. As mentioned before, this is their only known above-ground structure. Category:Final Fantasy XIV Locations